As the muscles of the vaginal wall lose their tautness and as the vagina enlarges so that vaginal tightness decreases, the female may experience a decrease in sexual satisfaction and sensation. Also, women often desire sexual pleasure but don't want to engage in risky or casual sex. There is a continuing need for devices that address such issues.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 20030093016 describes a massager with a rotation shaft having arcuate grooves defined in a periphery of the rotation shaft and a guide received in the arcuate grooves so that when the rotation shaft rotates, the guide is able to control the rotation shaft to rotate and extend.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 20090281373 describes a sexual aid device and method for inserting and occupying space within a human female's vagina to provide a sensation of increased fullness to the female and a sensation of increased tightness and friction to a penis of a human male during sexual intercourse, thereby enhancing sexual arousal of both the female and the male. The sexual aid can be a member having a bulbous end for insertion and a tapered end for externally grasping and manipulating the member. The tapered end may include a hooked protrusion for providing anal stimulation to the female. The member may contain one or more vibrating devices. The member may further include a generally planar surface featuring a trough and can include two arced terminuses oriented in opposing directions. An internal pellet-rotating device may be installed within the tapered end of the member to produce mechanical friction in and around the vagina.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D515219 discloses the ornamental design for an attachment sleeve for a vibrator head. The sleeve comprises a plurality of protrusions to provide additional sexual stimulation to a female in need of such stimulation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.